


Hard Lessons, Ch2-Pt2

by Dressari



Series: Distant Worlds [30]
Category: Creators Keepers of Mana, Dan and Mab's Furry Adventures
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dressari/pseuds/Dressari
Summary: Dan takes his Creator guest to meet the fiery and sometimes shameless Kria Soulstealer, hoping that she may be a lead to this group that may have a clue to Adrian's mother's whereabouts.CKoM is owned by myselfDMFA and it's characters are owned by Amber Williams.Currently the story is unedited, if you find a mistake please let me know!





	Hard Lessons, Ch2-Pt2

Dan maintained a cheerful pace, following the dirt path that led to their destination. Hands on the back of his head while enjoying the cool, sunny day. He loved travelling, and while no longer an adventurer the fresh air and the countryside was still invigorating. Accompanied by Adrian he led the man through the rural area passing by a few cottages and small landmarks. All the while Dan told stories to his travelling buddy to keep things interesting.

And it worked as Dan was just finishing up one tale, “...And that was the last time I did anything involving the lake.” he said ending with a light chuckle.

“Pink... well, that is... odd.” said Adrian baffled and confused. “You probably just altered the reflective properties of light in order to get the effect.” then paused as another thought came to mind, “Wait did anyone try to drink it afterwards?” he asked.

Dan shook his head, “No, Alexsi got pretty upset and had Mab change it back, why?”

“Just curious...” dismissed Adrian, “So magic isn't your strong point?”

“Oh Dan is actually very special with magic,” Fi said before Dan could provide an answer.

“Fi...” Dan glared.

“He can't even tell the difference between a magical fire staff and a bit of wood,” said Fi with a chuckle, then nudged Adrian and whispered to him, “Took days for the fur to grow back on his face, he never looked better.”

Fi darted out of the way of Dan's approaching hands, his teeth grit with an audible growl. The Cubi give no chase mostly because he couldn't be bothered with the effort. He sighed and continued on the path ahead of them.

Adrian chuckled, “Hehe okay so you're pretty sucky at magic then.” he teased.

Dan had to agree with him. “Yeah, any time I've tried to use magic, it usually results in self-injury... or Alexsi related injuries. So yes, I suck at magic,” he smirked poking a finger at Adrian. Patting at his own chest he made a proud gesture, “And really I've never needed it, I've done just as well Adventuring on my own.”

“That does seem like an accomplishment in this world,” noted Adrian watching the two warp-aci explore the surrounding area together. “Technology really seems to have taken a backbeat and weird twists. It's like it got reset in some places.”

“So, you guys didn't have this magic or anything?”

“You guys call it magic, I call it a different form of Mana.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means... I... don't know, actually.” said Adrian suddenly at a loss for words. There were definably some differences in the flow of Mana, they were subtle not enough to feel as if it came to any real harm. Maybe it adjusted and evolved over the long stretch of time. “The largest difference I've seen is that there appears to be more verbal and physical gestures in the complicated spells in order to achieve the same effect I would. It's like magic borrows rather than draws. You guys cast, where as I weave.”

Really, Dan wasn't sure what to make of it, being a non-magic user himself for most of his life even the basic spells often slipped his capacity. This conversation went a little beyond him now, but tried to seem interested to remain polite. Fortunately their destination came into view and he smiled and pointed. “Ah, here we are,” He said directing towards a large mansion just off the road.

The building was plain in colour; grey walls with dark red roofing stood three stories tall. It was accompanied with a number of stone statues in varied designs around the structure. Dan and Adrian stood before the gate that led into the yard, two more statues looked at them eerily from either side of the bush wall that made up the perimeter of the yard. A large entrance archway awaited them at the end of the path.

“Casper the friendly ghost comes to mind,” joked Adrian poking at one of the statues with a stretched finger, unsure of what it resembled other than it looked like a goat demon of some kind. “Are you sure this is the place? I half expect to find some angry monster living here.”

“Don't let the outside fool you, her home is actually nicer on the inside,” Dan replied pushing the front yard gate open. His friend appearing eager, made a quick stride for the front door and took the door knocker in hand. The Cubi then panicked remembering the last visit he made here. “Adrian wait! There's a-” The door banged loudly as the knocker was brought down. “...Trap door?” he finished somewhat puzzled.

Adrian leant on the door waiting for an answer. “A what?” he asked finding Dan's behaviour strange. He then pressed the red button above the knocker that released an audible buzz. A 'polite' expletive escaped his vocal cords, when the ground from his feet suddenly disappeared with a loud clunk. A rapid snap of his wrist prevented him from falling as he latched onto the front knocker. Peering down into the now large hole that appeared, all he could see was a dark, long drop into nothingness

“Oh that’s right!” Dan said snapping his fingers. “It was the DOOR bell.”

The dangling Creator gave Dan an irritated sigh as he calmly hung in place, thankful the door was strong enough to hold his weight. With much sarcasm he said, “So I take it this Kria must LOVE door-to-door salesman and girl scouts.” the cubi shrugged with an uneasy grin trying to lighten the mood.

Fi whispered something into Elly's ear and the critter repeated aloud, “How's it feel to hang like a fish on a hook?” It said before looking cockeyed at an amused Fi. It didn't occur to it that Dan's warp-aci was trying to make light of the situation but in a very poor way. Adrian's glare at Fi certainly showed he found it in poor taste.

“You need any help?” offered Dan looking for a way to assist. A branch or a ladder perhaps, it didn't even occur to him to use his own Cubi abilities having only just started to use them himself. He twisted the wings as best as he could into two giant hands.

But Adrian shook his head and declined the offer anyway while placing his feet against the door for support. “Nah I got this just gimme a sec-” His sentence was jarred when the door suddenly opened and was pulled into the home.

“Ah, Mister Ti'Fiona. I thought that was your voice I could hear.”

Wings already returned to their base form Dan waved in greeting, “Oh, hey Devin,”

Adrian stared dumbfound as he came face to face with Devin, a Being, or at least he thought so from a glance. But, this was no ordinary Being. The first thing that struck odd him was the unusual aura he felt emanating from this individual. The second was the glowing yellow iris behind a black cornea. And lastly his upper arms looked bone but oddly made of gold. Aside from that everything else about this Being, the dark blue hair and lighter blue fur was... normal?

From his brief pause Adrian managed a greeting, “Um, Hi?”

“I've greeted some unusual visitors before. But 'rock climbing' all over the front door? Either you are an enthusiast, or desperate to get inside,” Devin remarked with a serious tone, he pulled a nearby leaver and the trap door closed, allowing Dan to cross without danger.

Letting himself from the door, Adrian pressed his feet on the ground inside the home, but was unable to take his focus from Devin. Something was off and he couldn't quite place what it was.

“Do you like my hair, I styled it for a few hours this morning?” queried Devin noticing the stare.

Adrian had to ask now, “What are you?”

“Ummm... I'm dead? Have you never seen the undead before?”

“No I... something isn't right here. How can you be dead?”

“Well that’s easy, first someone killed me-”

Adrian shook his head, “No no, not like that!” He interjected waving his hands back and forth between them. “I mean, how can you be dead and still generating an Aura?”

Devin raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar terminology. “Oookkkkaaayyy.” Turning to Dan he asked the Cubi, “Is your companion suffering from any mental state I should be aware of?”

“I'm not crazy!” Adrian darted in, upset at the insinuation. “Look, its a long story. Lets just say my last encounters with something that was 'walking dead' didn't allow for full conversations. Although clearly, you're not something that’s just dead, you're intelligent as well.” He elaborated on hoping to avoid further misunderstanding.

Devin threw his hands in the air in a cry of achievement, “Finally! Some recognition that I'm more intelligent than I look! Thank you!” He proclaimed. Silence lingered for as Dan and Adrian sharing a perplexed glance to each other. Clearing his throat Devin motioned to the inside of the home, “Follow me to the lounge,” He motioned and went into depths of the home.

The two of them, along with their Warp-Aci headed inside the very expensive and very well decorated home, even by the walls of the hall it was clear that a lot of money and time was backed into this estate. Whom ever this Kria was had to be someone very important figured Adrian.

Yet the VIP nature of this individual did little to derail Adrian's thoughts from Devin, the longer he tried to make sense of it, the less it did so in the process. This was a DEAD Being, or supposedly dead at the very least. The Creator could even sense as much that there was much less life emanating, but the Aura, was as strong as any other creature's he had met so far. Was this normal now? Did something happen to Mana to make it change how it perceived life and death?

Was this a normal natural function, or was a previously undiscovered piece of Mana. Even with the lessons teaching him about the undead in Furrae, nothing would have prepared him for encountering them.

The two were lead into a lavishly decorated lounge. Several sofas and chairs were dotted around the room along with various pieces of art alongside many common decors. This Kria made no attempt to hide how much wealth she possessed, nor how extravagant her taste was.

Devin motioned to a nearby sofa, red was a predominate colour in many of the fabrics and art. “Make yourselves at home, I will go inform Kria of your visit,” he said while disappearing into the next room.

Dan immediately took up a place on the sofa, slumping into the comfy cushions and sinking into their puffy exterior. He decided to make the most of this visit and enjoy his time by relaxing before going back to the Inn. Settling in Dan observed his travelling companion examining a few of the art pieces. Although not something he really appreciated much, there were some good pieces but none to really make him 'wow' over.

Adrian carefully examined a few of the vases, not usually his style but his late wife's appreciation of works rubbed off onto him. “Seems Kria is quite an art lover,” he commented brushing a finger around the neck of one gold lined pieces. It was very colourful and had an unusual pattern that did not resemble anything noteworthy, at least to him anyway.

“Oh, I should probably mention.” said Dan slowly remembering a particular point about the demoness. “Kria issssss rather... shameless.”

“Shameless?” replied Adrian without turning back to look.

“She can be... well...” Dan paused thinking of the best way to describe what he really mean,. “Very, persistent... flirty, even.”

Adrian looked at him to gauge Dan's expression, “How flirty are we talking?” He asked tilting his head wondering if that was supposed to be a serious assessment of their host. Making a playful grin he made a guess, “Like 'Hey baby hows that sexy butt of yours.' or 'Hey gorgeous I'm going to rip your clothes off and bang you.' like flirty?”

Dan almost wanted to laugh considering Adrian had no idea how close he touched to the latter of his two guesses. He could only manage a reluctant uneasy nod as he replied, “Eeeeh, yeah something like that.” and let out a nervous chuckle trying to grin back. When he thought about it there was no telling just how much she would come onto Adrian when they met, it wasn't like Kria... in his experience, had much in terms of restraint.

“Oh hey Dan!” A cheery voice erupted into the lounge.

Dan's face beamed a smile in greeting to the newcomer, relieved to hear this voice first before the one he had expected. Standing behind the sofa was a full-bodied, pink haired cow demoness. A pair of small grey horns adorned her head, a pleasant smile and wave greeting him warmly. Garbed in an elaborate red and gold dress he gathered she was visiting her mother,

“Ah Lorenda!” he said relieved that at least Kria's daughter managed to arrive first, With any luck her presence might, dissuade her mother a little, but that was wishful thinking. “How are you?” he asked.

“I'm good, just bringing mom a few things. What brings you here?” The pink haired cow girl inquired.

“This guy right here.” Dan answered motioning across the room with both hands, “This is Adrian.”

“Hi there. Nice to meet you.” greeted Lorenda holding her hand out to take his hand in a handshake.

“Actually we've met before, I had armour on last time.” corrected Adrian.

“Armour? OH! On the road passing the outer city.” beamed Lorenda remembering the stocky but elegant looking suit that passed her that day. “I said your armour looked cool, and you complimented my hair, I remember now.”

“It's a lovely colour, small world meeting again like this.” smiled Adrian.

“Sure is! Though I never expected that a Were was under that armour.”

Dan let out a laugh while Adrian rolled his eyes, once again they touched back on to the point that was constantly made. Everyone assumed he was a Were, and it didn't matter how often it occurred he wasn't going to get used to it anytime soon.

“I'm sorry, did I offend?” said Lorenda appearing a little baffled by their reactions.

“No, no, I'm just-”

A booming laughter suddenly echoed at the doorway attracting everyone's attention. “Hahaha! I doubt you did my dear daughter, for even our guest is not what he appears to be.” said a new voice.

Their attention direct to a nearby doorway, there stood the owner of the voice. Fiery red hair poked from under the wrappings of a hastily adorned towel, her predominately white fur was covered in black thin stripes all up and down her body. It gave her some resemblance to a zebra, although the very large red tail that poked between her legs however may say otherwise. A pair of large similar coloured white and black striped wings adorned her back, water flung from them as they were flapped them a few times. She stood clothed only in a short bathrobe evident that she had cut short her original plan for the next hour.

Lorenda felt a red burn in her cheeks, once again embarrassed by her family to no end and without considering her feelings. “MOM!” She snapped, shocked at her mothers state. “At least get dressed before greeting our guests!”

“But Lorenda!” Kria clapped her hands together excitedly, her gaze already fixated upon the curious visitor to her abode she quickly approached Adrian with a fervent interest. “When I heard one of our guests were a 'Were' in his 'human' form. I just had to come see him immediately,”

The emphasis on Were made Adrian suspicious, “You've heard of me, haven't you?” He asked.

“That I have, but from a source you can trust to keep things, quiet.” winked Kria and quickly examined him from head to toe silently. She reached out with her hand in a welcoming gesture, “But where are my manners, I am Kria Soulstealer and I bid you welcome to my home.”

Hesitant at first Adrian took the waiting hand and they shook briefly, it came accompanied with a firm squeeze against his palm while a mischievous smile stared at him directly in the eyes. He had the feeling already this woman was planning something, that or she was just really good at false impressions. “Just what have you heard about me then?” he asked narrowing his eyes a little, there was only one source he could think of that would've mentioned his presence to others. The question was, how much was she told.

“Adrian. Such a strong sounding name that belies your appearance.” remarked Kria, dodging the question and tugging on the rim of her towel to ensure it was still tightened around her chest. She chuckled lightly. “The rumour is someone has killed off Brelioro,” She said, admiration hanging from her words. “And the rumour is the individual whom did it, was a Were.”

Lorenda leant over Kria almost barging her way into the mare's view, she held an angry glare of disapproval. “Can't you at least go put something else on, this is highly uncomfortable.” she complained gently pushing on her mother to go to another room.

“Why? I'm fine like this.” Kria replied shrugging her shoulders and dismissing her daughters hands. “It is rather warm in here mind you. Devin! Can you check the heaters temperature please?” She called out.

“That’s not what I mean mom!” Lorenda snapped frustratedly. It was clear her mom's attention was too distracted to really care she was just a bathrobe away from showing more than needed to the guests. It was always one thing, and another after that, her mother simply just did not care how others regarded her.

Kria kept her polite demeanour despite her daughters sudden snap of voice. She smiled to Adrian once more, “Would you like some tea or something to eat, since Daniel has already disappeared to the kitchen it seems?” she said noting the lack of Cubi's presence.

Lorenda quickly surveyed the room and sure enough, Dan was indeed missing. Probably made uneasy just by being around her mother... again. Some rattling from the nearby kitchen could be heard. “I'll uh, go check make sure he's finding everything okay.” she mentioned, although a little hesitant at leaving Adrian alone with Kria. She then took off after Dan, hoping the visitor could take care of himself.

Kria chuckled in delight watching her daughter leave. Them two could entertain themselves while leaving the more interesting party all to herself. She never understood why her daughter would care so much about what others thought, in the end it never really mattered anyway, so why bother worrying. Casting her attention back, Adrian appeared casual now seated one of the sofas, waiting for a conversation to begin. Since he was the guest, it was time to oblige the silent request.

“So, then. What brings you to my humble abode?” She asked, slowly appraoching a sofa chair. Tired from all the standing she's done in the last half a day, the demon-mare eased herself into the seat and sank into the cushions.

“Information.” replied Adrian, his warp aci perched onto his head after it finished touring the works of art scattered around.

A warp-Aci? Kria hadn't noticed the critter until now. Obviously Adrian was no Cubi, the creatures they were normally associated with. So to see him with one was surprising. There was no clan symbol she that could determine, but that didn't rule out he may have connections with one of the clans. Still it looked well behaved and figured it was more of a companion perhaps.

Brushing any theories she had aside for now, Kria answered the question, “Mm, information is vast and usually varies in cost.” Then winked and giggled lightly, “Tell me about yourself?” she asked curious to know more of what this 'Were' actually was.

About himself? She wanted to know more about him personally? Strangely Kria had been one of the first few people he encountered that had legitimately asked that question. And it actually made him hesitate, it was such a broad subject most of it was probably very boring. His ears were tickled when a chortle filled the air as Kria appeared amused by his silence.

“I'm going to guess, it's complicated,” she smirked leaning herself back into the chair and crossing her legs. Leaning to one side she rested on the bridge of her hand against the arm of the chair. “The most obvious thing is you are not as frail as you appear. Or lack experience in any case.”

Adrian could feel her eyes were more interested into everything below the neck level, the way they darted over his form suggested as such. He started to get an idea of what Dan meant now, “So what does my appearance suggest?” he queried trying to keep her on track. Her eyes finally shot back to his own.

Kria pointed at him with a playfully smile. “The way you carry yourself, your stance- the way you sit. You are certainly not a Were.” then she retracted the finger and brushed it along the side of her cheek as if insinuating a secret. “You are something far more than one of them, and you're nothing like any creature in Furrae either.”

“And... what gives you that impression?”

“You defeated Brelioro.”

 


End file.
